


Mako's Secret Lover

by AberrantScript



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oneshot, POV Male Character, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A cute story about Reizei Mako and Male Reader trying their best to keep their secret, passionate relationship from getting found out. [Commission]
Relationships: Reizei Mako/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mako's Secret Lover

**Author's Notes:**

A commission for Bmacky5. Thanks for supporting me!

So, this was a fun story to write! I love this series and its characters. And I hope you guys enjoy this story~

Disclaimer: _Girls und Panzer_ Copyright Actas (2017)

* * *

MAKO'S SECRET LOVER

"Yeah! Today's practice was fun!" yelled Yukari, as she hopped out of Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV.

The loader was too pumped to settle down even after hours of hard practicing. Stretching her arms high above her head, Yukari spun in place before hopping toward the large garage door leading out onto the school's grounds.

"Yes, yes," Saori shook her head at the youthful display of boundless energy.

Turning toward the rest of her team, the radio operator slipped an arm around the team commander.

"So, Miporin, are we still coming over for dinner tonight?"

The team's gunner, and expert flower arranger, Hana sidled up to Miho's other side and leaned in close.

"I have been looking forward to this all week. Should we bring anything?"

Miho looked at Saori, and then, at Hana.

"U-um, I think I have everything we need…"

Yukari bounced back toward her friends, landing right in front of Miho.

"Nishizumi-dono, don't hesitate to tell us if there's something we can do to help out!"

Miho started quivering as her eyes darted from Saori, to Yukari, to Hana, and back again.

"Um, u-um…"

Saori smiled and pulled her friend toward the exit.

"Alright, we'll be on standby in case you do need something. How's that?"

Miho looked relieved that the question was lifted from her shoulders.

Hana and Yukari fell in beside them; all four walking to the large doorway.

"Oi, Mako!" Saori called back to the tank.

A head popped out of the driver's hatch.

"Yeah?" replied the team's driver with her quiet, monotone voice.

"You'll be coming over, too, right?"

Mako stared at her teammates.

"I have to check with my grandma first."

"Let us know soon," Hana replied.

With that, the team left the garage and headed toward their respective homes. Today's practice was on a Saturday. There was no schooling to worry about, and the team could relax for the remainder of their weekend.

However, whereas Anglerfish Team excitedly prepared for a fun sleepover, the team's driver, Mako stayed behind to get some rest from her busy day. Having low blood pressure and getting up early every day for extra practices meant that she had less energy on the weekend than her friends.

It also worked out as a convenient excuse to stay behind in the relative privacy of the garage. Once all the other girls were away, the only one left was Mako. It was the perfect time for a sly newcomer to announce his entrance.

You had been watching Anglerfish Team's interaction for the last couple minutes. Hiding behind a stack of boxes out of fear of being called a stalker, you bided your time until Mako was alone.

And now that she finally was, you hurried over to that familiar Panzer IV.

As soon as her eyes saw your excited face, she started blushing.

When you reached the tank, her eyes watched you climb up the side. Your foot slipped on a step, causing her to lean toward you, reaching out with a hand. But you steadied yourself and continued your climb, much to her relief.

At the top hatch, you look down at Mako's pretty face. Her head disappeared into the tank, the driver's hatch closing with a squeaky drop. Your eyes returned to the top hatch, and you saw this pretty girl slide into view. The way she's crawling toward the commander's seat reminded you of a cat with how her body curved.

"Would you like to come inside for bit?" she asked, her pretty cheeks blushing pink.

You felt your own body tingling with excitement as you lowered yourself into Miho's chair. The confined space didn't leave much room, but the added cushion made it more comfortable than you'd expected.

Indeed, Mako wasn't able to put her legs around you, but she twisted around so you could see her long black hair falling down her back. Again, you're reminded of a feline as she crawled backward onto your lap. The back of her thighs slid across your knees and her soft butt settled right on your lap.

She tried moving her hair out of the way, but the space was too cramped. So, you helped her out by pushing it around her shoulder so it could fall down her chest. With her hair out of the way, Mako leaned back into your chest. You slipped your arms around her, resting your hands on her stomach. Her hands found yours, her fingers slipping through yours to hold them close.

For a few moments, you both enjoyed each other's warmth. Then, she started moving in your lap. Part of you really wished she wouldn't squirm like that because you might end up getting an embarrassing erection there inside the tank. But then, she turned around enough so that her lips could press softly into yours. Leaning into your chest, her lips pressed deeper into the kiss. Her hands squeezed yours tighter, and slowly dropped them down to her thigh.

Her soft moans filled the tank. The kiss was making this little space even hotter, and a little stuffy.

One of her hands slipped out of yours and latched onto your chest. Your heart was beating rapidly beside her fingers, making her tingle all over.

Mako's other hand loosened its grip as it tugged your hands across her thigh. Her skirt felt smooth and soft, but it was in the way.

She pulled back to catch her breath. Her brown eyes darkened as they gazed into yours. She felt your excitement pressing into her thigh. Her hips started wiggling, rubbing her soft butt on top of you, making you even more aroused.

Her hand finally slipped yours underneath her skirt and continued guiding you toward that place hidden between her legs.

Mako leaned into your lips once again. This kiss felt more urgent, more heated than the last one. Her cute noises grew more passionate than before. Her hand pushed your fingers between her thighs. Her ass slowly grinded on top of you.

This tank was getting to be too hot for either of you to stand.

When she finally pulled back, you were both left panting.

"Would you like to continue outside?" her soft voice asked you.

You couldn't tell if she was still blushing or if this was her natural, aroused flush.

You nodded and helped her up out of the tank first. Your eyes couldn't help but glance between her legs as she stepped out through the hatch. Even though she was wearing panties, the view was lovely. Mako turned around once she was outside and caught you trying to peek at her underwear. This time you were sure she was blushing, too, as her eyes looked down and away.

But she still reached her hand down to help you up anyway. However, this time she made you climb down the tank first. And as you landed on the ground, you looked up and saw that she was already climbing down the steps.

Neither of you knew what to say now that you were standing beside the Panzer. Mako leaned toward you. Her hand grabbed the bottom of your shirt. You looked at her and noted her pink cheeks.

You stepped closer to her, and, lifting her chin up with your fingers, pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"I watched you practicing today. Your driving was amazing."

Mako blushed hotter.

"Stalker," she replied before leaning into your chest.

You chuckled as you wrapped your arms around her once more.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

She turned her head just enough so you could hear her.

"Recharging."

Mako's so cute. Feeling her in your arms like that made you want to protect her that much more.

Her hands pressed against your chest, pushing herself away enough so that she could look up at you. She closed her eyes and leaned up to press another kiss on your lips. Your arms instinctually pulled her back in, her soft curves melding into your frame.

Mako could feel your hardness pressing into her, and she subtly moved her hips so that she could give you both some pleasurable friction.

You moved your hands to her hips and gently pushed her against the Panzer IV's armored skirt. Mako looked up at you as you leaned in for another kiss. Her arms circled around your neck as her lips melted into yours.

Your hands caressed her supple hips. Her soft moans were driving you crazy. Even though you'd left the tank's stuffy interior, things had not cooled down in the slightest.

Pulling back from that heated kiss, you gazed at her beautiful, blushing face.

" _I want you,_ " Mako said, her hands gripping onto your shoulders.

Nothing else needed to be said. You slipped your hands under her skirt and tugged her panties down to her knees. Mako wiggled her legs so the underwear could drop to her ankles, and then, picking up one foot, she left the panties around one foot.

Then, Mako's hands were undoing your pants, pushing them down enough so that she could pull out your erect cock. Although you were already hard enough to skip the foreplay, her delicate hands enjoyed stroking you a few times. She loved watching you squirm with desire for her.

With her back still against the tank's skirt, you lifted one of her legs up with an arm. Your other hand guided your dick toward her entrance. From all the kissing and touching, she was already wet and ready for you. Mako grabbed onto your arms to steady herself.

You looked into her eyes as if you were asking for permission. She returned your gaze with passionate, dark pupils, like she was begging for you to continue.

Your tip poked and prodded at her opening just to tease her a little bit. But soon you both couldn't wait anymore. Mako's grip on your arms got tighter like she was urging you to hurry up. Pressing your dick into her entrance, you readied yourself to thrust into her.

"Mako?" someone suddenly called out from outside the garage, "Are you doing ok?"

It sounded like Takebe Saori.

You jumped away from Mako so fast the small girl nearly toppled over. In her stumble, her panties slipped away from her ankle.

Saori's footsteps were getting closer…

Mako's face was beet red. So was yours.

She didn't have time to put her panties back on, so you picked them up and put them in your pocket before hiding behind some boxes.

You were just in time, too. Saori stepped around the Panzer IV just as you settled into place.

"There you are! I was getting worried that you'd fallen asleep."

"No, I was just resting my eyes for a bit."

Saori groaned, "That's what I was worried about, Mako."

"I-if you say so," Mako's monotone reply wasn't as calm as it usually was.

"Say, are you sure you're not tired? You sound different."

As if to throw off any suspicion, Mako yawned.

"Must be your imagination," came that sleepy voice you were so familiar with.

"Hmm."

It seemed that Saori was satisfied with that answer.

You peeked out from your hiding place and saw your beloved Mako leaving with Saori. Her cute, round butt moved from side to side as she walked away. Only that thin skirt was hiding such a perfect view from you. Your hand squeezed her panties even tighter, noting how warm they felt.

Soon, you got a text on your phone. So, you stuffed her panties in your pocket as you read the text.

It was from your girlfriend, Mako.

_You can come over tonight. Love you._

A few seconds later you got a follow-up text.

_And bring my panties, too._

You slid onto the ground and sighed. How were you going to last all evening now that you were so pent up from getting interrupted!?

You hurriedly replied with _I'll see you then._

Well, at least you had plenty to look forward to tonight!

* * *

Mako left the sleepover early. Her given excuse was that she had to go home to check on her grandma. The other girls worried about her but let her go. Saori, however, watched her leave with narrowed, bespectacled eyes.

The tank driver hurried home as fast as her low blood pressure would let her, which wasn't very fast at all.

Once she returned to her home, she took care of things for her grandma and settled in her bedroom. A small room with a tatami mat floor, on which she'd lay out her futon, and thin paper walls. Mako went over to her window and opened it a crack so that her boyfriend could sneak inside.

You both had to be quiet tonight because Mako's grandma was sleeping in the house.

When you finally showed up, night had already fallen. Mako watched you step through her window. Her hands instinctively moved slightly, just as they had done when you'd slipped on the tank earlier, but you broke into her bedroom with no problems.

As soon as you were steady on your feet, Mako stuck out her hand. Her cheeks were blushing, and her eyes were looking away.

You've both been intimate for a while, but some things still made her shy.

That's when you noticed she was still wearing her school uniform. Your eyes naturally drifted down to her skirt.

"Are you not wearing…" you trailed off when you saw her blush intensify.

Her facial expression answered the question well enough. So, you pulled her underwear out of your pocket and laid them in her hand.

But, instead of putting them on like you'd expected, she tossed them into a basket.

Your cheeks started heating up as you realized she was choosing to stand near you with nothing on under her skirt.

The moment was slow and a little awkward now. Neither of you knew what to say. You, her boyfriend, had just snuck into your teenage girlfriend's bedroom at night. Did either of you even need to say anything?

Mako broke the silence with slow, deliberate footsteps heading toward the closet hidden behind paper-thin panels. Sliding them out of the way, she revealed her futon.

You stepped up beside her and grabbed the bedding without question.

"Did you think I couldn't get it?" she asked softly, her voice lacking any accusatory notes.

You knelt to lay out her futon but paused long enough to smile up at her.

"I wouldn't think such a thing about Ooarai's best tank driver."

She looked away before she replied, but you still noticed her embarrassed tone.

"Anyone can drive good if they read the manual, and practice."

Debating your options much like you were playing a visual novel, you eventually opted for a neutral reply.

"I suppose you're right."

While you got busy laying out her bedding, you were surprised to feel Mako's soft body hug you from behind. Her soft, lazy voice soothed your ears.

" _Do you really think I'm the best?_ "

You could feel her hiding her face – and her warm cheeks – in your back, so you didn't turn around to look at her. Instead, you just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of her warmth and softness embracing you.

"Of course!" you replied, maybe a bit too excited.

That spot on your back where you thought her cheeks were laying against grew even hotter.

" _Exactly what a stalker would say,_ " she accused.

You chuckled, and her arms tightened around your chest.

Soon, you had her futon arranged nicely, and she released you from her grasp. Mako settled on her knees in front of you, mirroring your own posture.

"So…" she started.

Her soft eyes were peering into yours.

Right, it was the moment of truth. All the pent-up lust from earlier suddenly burst forth, flooding the bedroom with anticipation.

This was the first time you'd been this close to her in her own bedroom. Fears of her grandma walking in on them had kept you from trespassing before. But now that she was fast asleep somewhere else in the house, you and Mako had no reason not to express your intimate love on her futon.

You reached forward with your hand. Mako leaned into it, letting you cup her cheek with your palm. Pulling her face toward you, you also leaned in, and your lips met hers. A soft, gentle kiss that seemed to share the warmth you both had for each other.

Her hands pressed down on the tatami mat to give her better balance so she could lean deeper into the kiss.

Your hand slipped around to her neck, your fingers playing with her hair as your palm gave her a slight pressure, urging her to stay put as your tongue pressed into her lips trying to find an opening.

She let you in, your shared kiss becoming hotter, more passionate; everything outside this bedroom seemed to fall away.

At some point your hand touched her thigh. Before you even knew it, that devilish appendage snuck into her skirt. Her soft curves hid a hot furnace, and your fingers slithered closer, eager to stoke her fire.

You felt her gasp in your mouth right when your finger stroked the outside of her sex. Her hands left the floor and grabbed onto your legs for support. Her needy moans filled your head, and her kiss became more desperate.

A second finger joined the first. Both stroked her outer lips, teasing her heat but never giving her what she really wanted.

Growing a bit more daring, your fingers gently spread her flower and dipped just a little inside, stroking her a little deeper. When they pulled out, they were coated in her warm nectar.

Her hips were wiggling now. Not wasting another moment, your fingers slid up until they reached a bump. The sensitive nub was so lonely. You couldn't just leave it all sad and pitiful like that.

Once your slick fingers started rubbing it, however, her hips didn't calm down. Instead, they became more excited, her moaning was more intense, and her small frame started to tremble. You knew she loved being teased like this, and her reactions made it enjoyable every time.

Taking her sensitive bean between your fingers, you played with it until Mako had to pull away from your kiss to catch her breath. Yet, her moaning only increased with the more air she pulled into her lungs. Some part of your brain remembered you were hiding from her grandma. So, you hurriedly took her lips with yours again.

Assaulted on all sides, Mako slumped into your arms. Her body was twitching, and her hips desperately humped your hand. Her thighs clenched themselves around your wrist to keep you from moving away. You briefly wondered if Mako even realized just how tightly she was holding onto you with her whole body.

Her clit loved all the attention you were giving it, but her hips were insistent that you go further. Adjusting your hand as best you could with the tight space left between her soft thighs, you placed your palm on her aroused nub, and your two fingers opened her flower once more.

Mako gasped into your mouth when your first finger suddenly thrust deep into her. And when your second finger quickly penetrated her right after the first, her body shook.

Once more she had to pull away from your lips. She needed oxygen so badly, but she couldn't stop moaning. Your girlfriend hid her face in your neck as she wrapped her arms around you. Her moaning lips pressed firmly against your skin. You could feel her trembling body trying to hold on.

You moved yourself a little closer and slipped an arm around her to hold her close.

And then, your hand between her wet thighs really went to work on her. Pushing her closer and closer to the edge, you hugged her closely as you gently nudged her into her climax.

Suddenly, her whole body tightened up, her thighs clamping down on your wrist so hard you couldn't even move your fingers. Her lips were frozen on your neck, but you could hear her soft stream of pleading moans.

Then, she called out your name right as she tipped over that cliff. As her body climaxed, your fingers were free to wiggle a bit, increasing her pleasure more. Your arm held her close. You could feel every quake and tremor until her small figure had calmed down.

You pulled your hand away from her sex. It was sticky and warm now.

Mako's chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

You weren't doing much better yourself. Your pants were straining to keep you contained. Your girlfriend noticed, too. Her hands slid across your thighs to the tent you were pitching.

She looked into your eyes as she began rubbing you. But you pulled her hands away and nodded to the futon.

" _I need you,_ " was all you could say as your hands hurriedly undid your pants.

You both were so aroused you couldn't even take the time to remove your clothes.

Mako moved onto her futon. Resting on her hands and knees, she looked back at you from over her shoulder. Her flushed cheeks might have been embarrassed or just insanely horny with how red they were.

When she saw you pull your hard length out from your pants, she began wiggling her butt. Enticing you even further, she let out a moan like she was begging for your touch.

Your knees slid between her legs. Your hands touched her thighs, urging her to spread them just a little more, before grabbing onto her hips.

Mako was still wearing her clothes sans panties, so you had to flip her skirt up over her hips. You could see her cute, round butt. Your fingers playfully squeezed her, making her squirm.

Mako pushed her hips backward, rubbing her ass against your hard cock.

" _Quit teasing me,_ " her once-monotone voice spoke with a husky, lustful tone.

You guided your tip into her wet entrance, and then, holding onto her hips, you pushed forward while you pulled her hips back. Penetrating her warm, slick opening was easy, and her pussy contracting around your length felt amazing.

When Mako felt you bottom out in her, she moaned a bit too loud. She dipped her head into her futon to quiet her cute sounds, but you were still able to hear every sexy reaction.

Her hands clenched her blanket tight. Her hips wiggled as she tried taking more of you inside.

Being connected to your girlfriend was an amazing experience. Getting to see this cute, lewd side of Mako was a privilege you happily enjoyed.

Your hands rubbed her soft hips. Her round ass squirmed a little, like you were tickling her; but it was really because she was urging you to continue.

You pulled out until just your tip remained inside. Her muscles were clenching around it, desperate to keep your dick from leaving.

On the outside, Mako was a quiet, reserved girl. But on the inside, when she could open herself up to the one she loved dearly, she was a greedy lover. She wanted to give herself to you often, and she wanted to take all of you, too.

Sometimes she reminded you of a lazy cat, especially right now as she tried wiggling her hips back and forth slowly.

You caressed her hips. Then, gripping her firmly, you thrust yourself deep inside. The sudden movement shocked her, and her surprised moan couldn't be silenced by her bedding.

The both of you really needed to be careful. It'd be bad if you were caught in Mako's bedroom, having sex with her…

Neither of you remembered that danger, however. As you began making deep, passionate love with your cute girlfriend, you forgot about everything else. Just as with the kiss you'd shared with her before, everything around you both fell away. Your world shrunk until it was just you and Mako here in this small bedroom. All your senses were hyper-focused on that one place where you were both intimately connected.

Mako could feel your hard length thrusting back and forth inside her, stirring her up, making a mess inside her deepest place.

You could feel her pussy squeezing you with pulsating contractions that reminded you of earlier when she was hugging you through her orgasm.

As much as you wanted to keep moving slowly and really savor this moment, your body was craving her too much. Her hips were moving more urgently, too, and her cute moans were getting louder even while hiding them behind her blanket.

You started thrusting faster, giving her barely any time to enjoy your full length being buried inside her before you'd pull out and thrust back inside. Each impact made her butt wiggle. Your lovemaking was getting louder as each thrust made a smacking sound that reverberated around her paper walls.

Soon, you felt her body start clenching up as it had before. Her butt squirmed so much, almost as if she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do. You knew she was getting close. And as much as you wanted to keep this up forever, you knew you were getting close to orgasm, too.

" _Mako, I'm going to cum,_ " you tell her, squeezing her hips to get her attention.

Your thrusts never slowed down. And even when she turned her face toward you, and those dark, lustful eyes gazed deeply into yours, you could see her head bouncing into her soft blanket with every thrust.

She was moaning too much to say anything, but her beautiful eyes were giving you permission to continue. You thanked her by going even quicker, pushing you both rapidly over the edge.

You sheathed yourself entirely inside Mako before leaning over her and wrapping your arms around her stomach to hold her close. Her climaxing pussy squeezed you so wonderfully. And she moaned as she felt your throbbing length release inside her.

Your arms held onto her closely as her fists balled up her blanket. Your mutual orgasm lasted a minute before the tension started to ease away, relaxing all your muscles.

You pulled out, almost regretting leaving this special place. But you needed to recover, and you didn't want to lay on top of her the whole time, and risk making her uncomfortable.

So, you laid down on her futon, and Mako laid across you. Her twitching body looked so cute as her usually tired motions were even more awkward as she tried crawling over you right after cumming so hard.

She slipped into place on your chest. Her soft body felt warm and pleasant, and she didn't weigh too much at all. Her legs laid beside yours. Her toes rubbed your leg to soak up some of your warmth.

Your arms wrapped around her and hugged her close. You kissed her hair a few times as you both laid there to recuperate.

After a few minutes passed by, your energy started coming back. Mako was growing restless, too; her small body subtly rubbing on your side.

But your clothes were still in the way.

She picked herself up onto her hands and knees. Hovering over you, her long hair falling all around you, until all you could see was her face.

Without saying anything – perhaps she was saving her energy for more worthwhile activities – Mako sat back on her legs and started removing her shirt.

You decided to follow her example and quickly shucked your shirt. However, you could only pull your pants halfway down before bumping into your girlfriend.

She'd settled between your legs and was still in the process of removing her sailor uniform.

You watched the black ribbon fall to the ground. Then, her fingers gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up past her bra. Mako usually slouched, and her shirt hid her small chest well. But now, you could see her breasts in plain view, especially with her pushing her chest forward as she stretched her arms upward to pull the shirt away from her long hair. Her little mounds were cute just like the rest of her.

Mako paused right as she was about to drop her shirt on the ground. Because your hands had just cupped her cute boobs. Now, she was looking at you with those sexy, aroused eyes of hers. She let you grope her chest a little bit before she grabbed one of your hands with hers, and, bringing it up to her lips, she kissed your fingers.

Then, just to show her desire for you, she slipped a finger into her mouth, licking it and then sucking on it.

Oh, you couldn't stand it anymore. You had to have her again!

Mako gave you back your hands and went to work on your pants. Lifting her legs out of the way one at a time, she helped you slide your pants down to your feet.

You let your girlfriend finish removing your clothes for you, while you took the time admiring her beautiful figure. Even though she was small and thin, she had slight curves everywhere that made you want to touch and explore her so badly. Wearing just a bra, skirt, and her socks, she was so hot…

When she turned back around to face you, she blinked as she saw your throbbing cock standing straight in the air at full length.

"Um," she wasn't sure what to say.

She hadn't even touched it yet.

"You're too sexy," you blamed her.

Mako blushed and turned her eyes away, but you could see a small smile grace her lips.

She turned back toward you and moved herself so that she was straddling your waist. Her socked legs felt warm and fuzzy on your thighs. Her hand lifted her skirt up so that you could both see her entrance hovering right over your dick. Her other hand slipped under her skirt to aim you at the right spot.

And with a sigh, Mako sat down on your lap, taking all of you inside.

For a few seconds you got to watch your length disappear into her pussy, but then she let go of the skirt. The fluttering green fabric shielded your union from view. Somehow it felt even hotter; being able to feel each other so intimately, but not being able to see it.

Mako placed her hands down on the futon beside your arms. And then, she started moving her hips. Lifting herself up and dropping back down, she fell into a gentle rhythm that wasn't in a hurry to reach climax. True to her sleepy nature, her lovemaking was slow, tender, and intimate. Her eyes watched you closely as her pussy squeezed your length every time she moved.

Soon, she craved for more intimacy. So, she bent forward to steal a kiss from you.

Your arms reached up to circle around her, but she slipped out of your grasp right before you could hug her to your chest. You just looked up at her, wondering what she was up to, when you saw her cute lips smile.

She leaned back even further, dropping her hands onto your thighs to steady herself. And she started moving her hips quicker. Well, as quickly as _Reizei_ Mako could anyway.

You enjoyed her attention for a while, but when you noticed her hips started slowing down again – curse her low blood pressure! – you put your hands on her hip, taking decent handfuls of her butt in the process, and helped her out.

With your added strength, Mako really started to enjoy herself. Her skirt fluttered on your lap every time she dropped onto you. Her pussy felt so good and wet, and her aroused juices were dripping down your thighs.

You looked up at your beloved Mako, seeing her tip her head back as she let loose all her cutely lewd sounds. Once again you felt so blessed to be able to see this precious side of her that no one else got to see.

Suddenly, her sex tensed up around your dick, and she let out a loud gasp. Then, her whole body shuddered before she fell forward onto your chest. You felt her tremors, her heavy panting, and even her pussy pulsing as her sudden climax washed over her.

It seemed she'd accidentally climaxed before you. Your dick wasn't too far behind, however. Pulsating deep within her, it just needed a little bit more stimulation…

But Mako was really sensitive right now. As she laid on your chest, you wrapped your arms around her and stroked her back. You felt her warm cheeks on your chest right above your heart.

" _Did you finish, too?_ " she asked with a husky voice.

" _No,_ " you answered, still stroking her back.

Mako leaned up and kissed you. Her tongue pressed into your lips, seeking entrance which you gladly gave to her.

Her hands moved to your shoulders. Her hips started moving again, making you moan into her mouth.

She pulled her lips away from yours and smirked down at you. Her hair enshrouded you in a cocoon of love once more.

" _You're not going to last much longer~_ " she shamelessly teased, a rare thing to hear from the reserved girl.

Your hands moved to her bra and lifted the underwear up and out of the way. Her cute, petite breasts were so lovely, and her nipples were aroused and looked so tasty.

You leaned up and placed your lips around a nipple, immediately suckling on it and making your girlfriend gasp. She slipped her arms around your neck as you played with both of her sensitive nubs.

Mako couldn't really lift herself up and down while you were toying with her breasts, so she switched to a grinding motion that had her rubbing herself all over your lap. Almost like she was scenting you, her hips wiggled and twisted and squirmed across your lap, with your helpless dick getting dragged along for the ride. Getting jerked around, moved side to side, bent forward and backward, the friction was endless.

You stopped playing with her chest when your end quickly came. Pulling her down with you to the futon, holding her tight and gasping out her name, you released once again inside her. Mako's hands stroked your chest. Her lips placed kisses along your neck as her warm sex dutifully squeezed down on your cock, giving you as much pleasure as you could take.

Completely spent, you slumped into the futon. A lazy grin spread across your face. Mako leaned up to look at your goofy, lewd face. Hers was just as happy and lewd, though. After enjoying so much intimacy, you both couldn't help but feel this much joy even if it came from carnal pleasure.

"I love you," you suddenly told her.

Mako smiled warmly at you, "I love you, too."

You cupped her precious cheek and pulled her face toward yours. Taking her lips with yours, your passion began kindling again. Your dick still inside her began stirring with energy. Soon, she was moaning and grinding on you, and your hands had started exploring her.

You removed her bra and tossed it aside. Mako unzipped her skirt and laid it aside. Now, both of you were completely naked except for her socks.

Mako's lips pulled away so she could gasp for air. And that sexy look of hers was what made you slip your arms around her and flip her underneath you. Now, she was laying on the futon with her legs spread wide, and you were bearing down on her with your forearms on the ground supporting your weight, so you didn't hurt her.

Your dick never left her through that change of position. And now that you were between her legs and staring into her loving eyes, you wasted no more time. Slamming forward into her pussy, you bottomed out in the very first thrust. Mako was pinned down to her futon by just your cock.

She placed her hands on your shoulders again. Your eyes connected with hers, both of you communicating your love for each other, as you had passionate, primal sex with this beautiful girl.

As you fell into a fast rhythm, her legs locked around you. You felt her heels bumping on your back every time you pulled out, as she tried her best to hold on.

Mako tried to keep looking at you, but her senses were overloading with all the pleasure she was feeling. She shut her eyes, and her arms circled 'round your neck. She used your body to ground her, to give her assurance as she fell deeper into a sea of ecstasy. Her beautiful moaning voice spurred you on.

You gave her everything you had, and she gladly took it in full. Her whole body hugging you close, making it a little difficult to move, but you couldn't stop making love to her now.

Even though it was your third round that night, somehow this one felt more desperate, animalistic. Every thrust felt as if you were giving her all your love.

Her eyes blinked open and searched for yours. You gazed at her face. Her pretty, flushed cheeks, her parted, moaning lips, and finally, her dark eyes.

The emotion you saw deep in her eyes was vulnerable and raw. Like her heart had been undressed before your eyes, and she was doing nothing to hide it from you.

" _More,_ " she suddenly begged you.

You groaned in reply, while your hips worked twice as much to give her exactly what she wanted.

Her body clung tighter to you just to hold on as you invaded her walls repeatedly. You noticed her moving her hips each time you pulled back, reminding you just how good a driver she was as she maneuvered herself into the perfect position for every shot you fired.

You couldn't get enough of the sexy sounds she was making nor that wet heat your dick sank into with every thrust. Your own pleasure was rapidly filling you up.

" _M-Mako,_ " you knew you wouldn't last much longer, " _I can't hold on!_ "

Her response was to squeeze you even tighter. Her ankles locked together, holding your hips close to hers. Her eyes were ablaze with passion.

She moaned your name.

" _Cum with me,_ " she begged you.

Your lovemaking was so loud and wet, and wonderful and hot. The room was filled with your shared heat.

You could feel the telltale signs that her climax was approaching. Her small body was quivering, and her moans were getting louder.

It was a good thing, too, because you were reaching your limit fast.

A few more thrusts were all you could take before you sank your dick all the way inside her tight pussy and gave her all of your messy love deep inside her womb. Mako's pussy started pulsing around you, too, milking your cock as her climax washed over her.

Your tense bodies stayed in place as your climaxes went on and on. Once the waves of pleasure gave way to a gentle calmness, you pulled out of your girlfriend and fell onto the futon beside her.

Mako immediately rolled onto your side, still wanting to hold onto you. Her warm thigh slipped between your legs. Her soft breasts cushioned your arm. She laid her head on your shoulder.

You turned your head so you could kiss her bangs. When she felt your kiss, she angled her head so she could peck your lips.

Settling down in her warm futon, you pulled the blankets over you both. Everything had gone quiet, save for her cute breaths. You hugged her closer, and Mako gladly snuggled deeper into your arms.

Together, you both fell asleep surrounded by warmth and love.

* * *

Morning sunlight spilled through the windows, tickling your eyelids. You turned away to hide from the annoyingly bright rays, only to press your nose into something much more ticklish. Fine, silken hair instantly made you feel like you had to sneeze, but the sudden assault on your senses passed without incident.

You opened your eyes to see Mako's long, raven hair spread out all over your arm. You looked down and saw it had covered your chest, too. You didn't want to remove her pretty hair, but it was going to make you sneeze at this rate.

You tried nudging her dark strands aside without moving around too much. However, it seemed she was waking up anyway.

Mako's sleepy face looked up at you. Her bleary, hazy eyes couldn't even focus on your face. Her cute bed hair made you want to ruffle her locks and make it messier. Even when she looked like a sleepy mess, she was still cute.

You leaned into her and pecked her lips. The sudden kiss made her eyes widen, her cheeks tinge pink.

"Wha's that for?" she asked with her tired, husky voice.

"A good morning kiss," you told her simply.

Your girlfriend blushed and looked down. But soon, she leaned over you and placed a quick peck on your lips in return.

"Good morning," she said before laying back down.

Instead of cuddling into your side, she turned so that she was facing away from you. Her round butt scooted until it was pressing into your hip. Understanding what she wanted, you rolled onto your side and wrapped an arm around her, being her big spoon. Mako wiggled her butt a little to nestle herself firmly against you. She grabbed your arm and held it over her breasts, clutching onto it with both her hands.

This position was comfortable but too stimulating to allow either of you to go back to sleep. The spry sounds of a new morning were fluttering in through the windows. The sunlight's warmth mixed with your own natural heat.

Soon, she moved your arm around so that she could grab your hand. At first, she just played with your fingers. But then, feeling a little mischievous, she placed your hand on a breast. Giving your fingers a squeeze, you took that as your cue to start kneading her soft mound.

You accidentally brushed your fingers against her nipple as you played with her flesh. Each time she let out a cute, quiet sound.

As her excitement grew, her butt started rubbing against you. Those soft cheeks stimulated your morning wood until your fully erect length was pressing into her thighs.

Mako turned her head so she could side eye you. You saw her little smirk.

"Someone's excited," she teased you.

You leaned up and kissed her lips.

"Whose fault is that?" you asked.

It seemed your long night of passion had dulled her sense of embarrassment.

Mako's flushed cheeks just smiled at you before she laid her head back down. Her butt started wiggling again as if she just wanted to torment you.

Fine, then! If she wanted to ambush you while your defenses were down, then you'd return fire with everything you had!

Your hand left her breast, causing the teen girl to pause.

You stroked and tickled her skin as your fingers traveled down to her thigh. Taking a slight detour, your fingers caught her off guard by suddenly dipping between her thighs and teasing her entrance. You played with her until her moans started to get louder and you could feel her wet heat.

Satisfied that she was ready, you slipped your hand over her leg and lifted her thigh up out of the way. With her legs parted, it was a simple matter of trial and error before your dick scored a bullseye, sinking deep into her pussy with a well-placed thrust.

Being connected with her once more felt really good and fulfilling. You were content with just resting inside her for a bit, just to enjoy this intimate connection. Your hand lowered her thigh now that you had penetrated her and moved to her stomach. Holding her close, you both sighed as you shared warmth, both inside and outside.

After a little bit, however, Mako started wiggling her butt; her signal for you to start moving. So, holding onto her belly, you started a gentle rhythm.

Listening to her soft breaths getting heavier, you increased your momentum a little just to hear her moan again. Your hand slid down her stomach to that hidden cleft between her thighs. When she felt your fingers on her sensitive bud, she gasped.

Her hand shot out to grab your arm, but she didn't pull your hand away. Maybe she was just wanting to hold onto you.

As you teased her clit, her hips started squirming more. The passion between you both was increasing. The pace of your lovemaking quickened. Mako's breathy sounds were getting louder. Neither of you remembered that you were still in her bedroom. It was as if you were in some far-off place where only you and Mako lived.

" _Mako,_ " you moaned.

She gasped out your name in reply.

Already so close to the end, you felt her small body getting tense, preparing for her orgasm. Your dick, too, was getting ready, throbbing urgently with every thrust.

Your noisy copulation filled the room with so many sounds you couldn't hear anything else going on in the house.

You thrust your dick into her harder and faster. Mako's pussy was squeezing you, begging for all this sexual tension to suddenly release.

Suddenly, you felt your dick swelling inside her, getting ready to give her a new batch of cum.

" _I-I'm gonna cum,_ " you warned her.

Her hand squeezed your arm tighter.

" _Me, too,_ " she gasped.

You slammed your hips into her round ass, and your dick immediately started pumping semen into her wet pussy. Mako's climaxing body clenched down onto you as she gasped out your name loudly.

And her bedroom door slid open right at that time. Anglerfish Team were standing there, ready to greet her. But now they were all shocked, and blushing. Miho and Yukari covered their eyes, but the energetic girl couldn't stop herself from peeking through her fingers. Hana had the decency to look away, but the naughty smile on her lips revealed how happy she was to have seen this scene.

Saori, however, took a step forward and pointed down at you.

"I knew it!"

You had no idea what she was talking about. All you could think about was how your dick was still shooting cum into your girlfriend's womb even as her friends were watching.

The teenage girl in question, Mako pulled away from you right before your dick had finished unloading. The last shot of semen landed on her cute butt.

Jumping away from her secret boyfriend, Mako put her hands out. She stuttered, having no idea what to say. Her legs were trembling, and her thighs especially felt wet and sticky.

She noticed that Saori's blushing face was staring down at her legs. So were Yukari's, and even Hana glanced down there once…

Mako looked down, and her entire face turned a brighter shade of scarlet than St. Gloriana's uniforms.

Not only had you filled her up with cum right in front of her friends, but now they were witnessing all that semen leak from her pussy and drip down her thighs.

She turned around to look at you. Her shocked face made your heart skip.

"So, you finally stopped making all that noise, have you?"

Everyone turned toward the doorway, where Mako's grandma stepped into view.

"I swear I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

Mako fell onto her knees, and you got up to catch her, hugging her close.

Saori looked from Mako to her grandma, and back again. The radio operator had no idea what to say at the young driver's boldness. To do this inside her grandma's house and wake her up!

Miho couldn't stand it either, and had hurried away to give you both much needed privacy.

Yukari openly stared at you both through her fingers. Uttering, " _Wow_ ," repeatedly, unable to get past how awesome this was.

Hana, however, had the tact to step beside Mako's grandma.

"Why don't we make some tea?"

The grandma looked down at her granddaughter. Although she wouldn't smile, she didn't frown either.

"Hmph! Well, it looks like she managed to catch a man the same way I did."

That was the final blow needed. Mako passed out in your arms.

What followed after ended up being a really long morning, and the start of a wonderful new page of your life with Reizei Mako.


End file.
